The Letter
by MrFoshizzlePro
Summary: An important letter is delivered to Kenshin Himura one summers evening.


.

* * *

><p><strong>The Letter<strong>

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Rurouni Kenshin is owned proudly by the genious who created it: Nobuhiro Watsuki :)

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer's day at the Kamiya dojo. Life's activities at the dojo moved along as usual. Yahiko was practicing with Kaoru in the training hall, Sanosuke was lying aimlessly bored on the porch and Kenshin was busy cooking lunch in the kitchen.<p>

Everything was going peacefully that day. That is, until a messanger stopped by the Kamiya dojo gates late in the evening.

"Are you Mr. Kenshin Himura?" asked the messanger, a young boy with short black hair, to Sanosuke as he passed through the entrance. The gangter rose his head from the porch floor, looking the newcomer over with distaste. He replied nonchalantly, "Nope." He yawned and laid his head back down.

The messanger snorted.

Kaoru came from around the corner with a sweaty, exhausted Yahiko. She was about to head inside to change out of her training outfit when her eye caught the irritated young boy. Glaring at Sanosuke to who she guessed was the likely cause of the boy's irritance, Kaoru decided to step in to put the boy at ease.

"Hello," she greeted cheerfully while flashing a bright smile. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya. It's nice to meet you-"

"Does Mr. Kenshin Himura live here?"

Kaoru's eyebrows shot up. "Huh-? Oh, are you looking for him?" _What could he want with Kenshin? _she asked herself as she studied the messanger head-to-toe warily.

"Yes," sighed the boy. "Does he live here?"

"Well uh-"

"I am Kenshin Himura, that I am." Just then, the red head stepped out onto the porch, standing with an apron on and his sleeves rolled up. From what he held in his left hand, Kaoru guessed he was just getting ready to chop up the daikon radish when he probably heard his name mentioned outside. "Is there something you need?"

"I have a letter to give to you." The boy gave Kenshin the crinkled folded paper. With a bow, he took his leave. Kenshin flipped the letter over, recognizing the name written in kanji.

The letter was from Soujiro Seta.

"Who's the letter from, Kenshin?" the young student, Yahiko, questioned, suddenly interested.

Kenshin's eyes stretched slightly in shock. _I wonder what Soujiro has to say- _

"Kenshin?"

"Oro?" He blinked and looked to his friends who all were anxiously waiting for his reply. His face grew serious. "The letter...is from Soujiro Seta," he murmured.

Everyone's expressions changed, grave and serious. Without a word, Kenshin opened the letter and read it aloud. It read:

_Mr. Himura,_

_It's been quite a while since we last spoke, hasn't it? _

_Well, then. I've sent you a letter to explain how my path to Enlightment is going. And I must mention that though it has been a long and difficult journey so far, my life seems to be taking an entirely new turning point for the better. _

_It is because of the words you have said to me all those months ago that my future seems all the more brighter. You have really had an impact on my life Mr. Himura. And I thank you to the bottom of my heart and wish you the best in your journey to Happiness. _

_For now, I must head onward. I can't stay in the same place for too long. I might get too comfortable here. (Besides, I believe the man who has let me stay here for the past few weeks is beginning to grow irritated with me... ^^; ). _

_Farewell Mr. Himura. _

_Sincerely,_

_Soujiro Seta_

"Heh, so the little guy has finally figured out the true meaning of life rather than taking it from others." Sanosuke smirked. "I gotta say, I'm starting to like that Soujiro guy a little better."

"I don't know about you guys..." Yahiko scratched his head. "...but...even without knowing who that Soujiro kid is, I do know that because of you, Kenshin, he's chosen a better way to live." He grinned. "Just like you did with me."

"That's our Kenshin!" chirped Kaoru, wrapping her arms around the rurouni's neck in a gentle hug.

Kenshin chuckled. He took the letter and put it in his gi, smiling. _I'm certainly glad you are seeing a brighter side to life, Soujiro, _he told himself though aware that the young wanderer could not hear his words.

_That I most certainly am._

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>


End file.
